kosovoiskosovofandomcom-20200214-history
Russian SFRball
Российский Советский Федеральный Республиканский Бал |image = |government = Social Democratic Republic |personality = socialist, aggressive |language = Russian |type = Indo-European * Balto-Slavic ** Slavic *** East Slavic |affiliation = ATOball NPTOball (major ally) |religion = Atheismball Eastern Orthodoxyball |capital = Moscowball |friends = Chinaball Crimeaball Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball USACball NPTOball Uttarakhandi Kingdomball Finniaball |enemies = Dumbfuck monarchist East Eurasiaball Hokkaidoball |likes = communist (not very anymore), economic reform, hardbass, Adidas, not into failure |hates = Nazis, extravagance, too much Nazis, tsardoms, losers, far-leftists |predecessor = Russiaball |bork =Сука Сука, Commie Commie, Ra Ra Rasputin |intospace = Yes |food = |onlypredecessor = w:c:polandball:Russiaball |predicon = Russia}} Soviet Russiaball or Russian Soviet Federal Republicball was a countryball in East Europe. History Shortly after the connections collapse, Russians felt that the chance to restore the old communist regime was there. They took it, creating the new Russian SFSR. It took him long, however, to realize that he had a strange neighbor who was actually his twin. It took him only a few days to reconnect to other parts of the former Russian Federation, and he took huge amounts of territory, which led to him meeting Chinaball and retard. Just recenlty, his east broke away and formed another state. He died, just like every other communist state. He reformed into Russian Republicball on October 2, 2019, after people wanted a revival of the old Russian state after the restoration of order. Relationships Friends * Chinaball - Of close friend who likes my planes, and of acceptings that Nazi is of bad. And fine.... you can havings Ussuri and Tuva. Ill just do that cause we are friends. * Crimeaball * Dzongkha Thunder Dragon Empireball * USACball - Capitalist and is of hate communist, but we are allies, and we hate my twin. Gorbachev was actually of good, I can admit. And you of apologize for the cold war? No problem meh товарищ. * NPTOball - Sorry i cannot join you since i cannot retake my Asia clay yet.... but anyways, still a good friend. In factings, most of my tovarisch is his members. * Uttarakhandi Kingdomball * Finniaball - Uhhhhh.... just take back what i took in 1939. Anyways, of good guy who is of makes questions with brother. ** : Sure, I need Karelia anyway. Neutral None Enemies * Tsardom of Northern Russiaball - HUH? I THOUGHT THAT YUOR PEOPLE LIKED SOVIET!!!! FAKKEN MONARCHIST GET AWAY CYKA BLYAT!!! PLUS, EVEN USSR WAS BETTER THAN STUPID TSARDOM, AND THE EMPIRE WAS BELONGED TO THE PEOPLE!!! NOT TSAR!!!! FAK OFF ROMANOV YUO DUMB BLYAT ADIDAS GOOD REMOVE MONARCHISTS!!!!!! and btw im not far-leftist. * 0 IQ - GUY THINKS I WILL INTO HELP OF HIM, EVEN IF I DO NOT!! IN FACT, I AM JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO STOP ASKING ME FOR HELP, BECAUSE YOU WILL JUST TRY TO ASSAULT ME IF I DO NOT. I AM SUPERIORINGS TO YOU, POOR ASSHOLE, YUO NEVER THREATEN ME, or else........... Gallery Images Russian SFR flag.png Russian SFR Nordic flag.png Comics Other content * Visa Policy of West Russiaball }} Category:Slavic Category:Socialist Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Christian Category:Europe Category:East Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Characters Category:Nuclear Weapons Category:Republic Category:Federal Category:Red Blue Yellow Category:East Russiaball Category:Can into space Category:Indo-European Category:Balto-Slavic Category:East Slavic Category:European Category:Communist Category:Arctic Category:North Pacific Category:Pacific Category:ATOball Category:Superpowers Category:Stars